


Elemental Three

by thesaltydragon, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Aftercare, Elemental AU, Fire Connor, Flowers, Grass Evan, Implied Smut, M/M, Water, Water Jared, drowning fetish, sincerely three, temp play fetish, vine fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaltydragon/pseuds/thesaltydragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Jared upsets evan idk The boys are elementals





	Elemental Three

Jared looked at Evan. “Want me to water them?”

Evan nodded, picking at the hem of his shirt. “Please?”

Jared laughed. “Okay.” He moved down the line of plants lining Evan's window sill, placing a finger into each pot. 

Evan watched as he gave each one the attention they deserved. “You know, um, they only like your water now. They won’t grow if I give them anything else.”

Jared smiled, looking at the plants with soft eyes. “Guess they have a new favorite papa, huh?”

“Wh- They still need me!” Evan sputtered, offended. 

Jared hummed, shrugging. “Dunno, seems like they need Papa J too.”

“No one calls you that.”

“My babies do.” He cooed at the plants softly.

“They do not,” Evan said with a hundred percent certainty. 

Jared pouted. “Don't be mean.”

“Since when is telling the truth mean?”

Jared pouted. “They love my water, therefore, they love me.”

“They love both of you and you have joint custody. Stop fighting,” Connor spoke up from the other side of the room.

“I have more custody,” Evan muttered in slight annoyance. 

Jared pouted. “Fine.” He waltzed over to Connor, kissing him quickly. He liked the little sizzle from their touch.

Connor smiled at the kiss, placing his hand on Jared’s cheek. He had always liked how easily Jared’s skin could cool him down. “There. Much better than arguing over who likes the flowers more.”

“That’s me by the way,” Evan answered from the window. 

Jared puffed, throwing a small ball of water onto Evan's head. “Hush.”

Evan only sighed as his hair absorbed the water and the flowers scattered in it grew larger. He blew one with a particularly long stem out of his eyes. 

Connor chuckled, watching the vines grow over Evan’s annoyed expression. “Lookin good, Ev.”

Jared grinned. “Want another one?”

Evan grimaced. “No.” He pulled his tiny clippers from his pockets and snipped the long vines and stems down. In no time, new ones grew in their place in the way they’d been before, in a crown around his head. 

Jared shrugged. “Then come give your kisses.”

“Fine,” Evan grumbled, only pretending to be angry. He trudged over past his bed and right into Jared’s arms. 

Connor smiled. Making sure that he was cool enough to not burn Evan, Connor wrapped his arms around the other two. He leaned down and kissed Evan’s hair, getting a facefull of what he thought were daisies.

Jared hummed, pressing a kiss to Evan's lips.

Evan giggled at the attention. His cheeks were warm like sunlight. He held onto Connor’s arms and kissed Jared again immediately after they parted. 

Jared smiled against his lips, slipping a hand up into Evan's hair and subtly watering the plants again.

Evan wasn’t so easily fooled. He pulled away. “Jared, stop, they’re too long.” He started clipping them again. 

Connor pulled away, a leaf stuck to his cheek. He plucked it off, burning it quickly and flicking the ashes at Jared’s face. “Seriously, Jare?”

Jared pouted, sprinkling some water on Connor's head and grinning as it hissed into steam. “I like the big flowers.”

Connor’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t start something you know you can’t finish.” He waved the steam away from his head.

Evan blew some of the flowers out of his eyes again, snipping them down until they grew back perfectly into place. “Please stop with the big flowers.”

Jared leaned down, picking up one of the discarded flowers off the ground. He held it in one hand, feeding it water to make it grow bigger until he had to use both hands. “They're nice.”

Evan touched a finger to the growing flower in Jared’s hands, a serious glint in his eyes. Instantly, the flower wilted. “Stop.”

Jared frowned sadly. “Why’d you do that?”

“Because I want you to stop.” 

Jared stepped away, cradling the flower to his chest and trying to will it back to life. “You didn't have to kill it.”

Evan sighed. “It was already dying. Stop making them big.”

Jared sighed. “Well can we at least give it a proper burial? It would've wanted to be cremated, I think. Connor?”

Connor lit the tip of his index finger but looked to Evan for permission. It was his flower, even if he had just killed it.

Evan didn’t even look. “Whatever.” He waved his hand dismissively. 

Connor frowned at Evan’s attitude. He always cared for his plants. Connor moved his finger under the flower. It caught fire quickly, burning fast and bright before being reduced to ashes. “There.”

Jared sighed. “Sorry I made your flowers big, Ev.”

Evan kept looking away. “Then stop doing it.”

Jared held his hands up in surrender. “I did! I won't do it again.”

“Promise?” Evan snuck a peek at his boyfriends. 

Jared gave him a crooked smile. “Promise.”

Connor pushed Jared towards Evan. “Kiss and make up.”

Jared snorted. “Perv.” He kissed Evan anyway, pulling him close with a hand around his waist.

Evan was still a little angry, but he still kissed Jared with the same amount of love as always. 

Jared pulled away with a sincere look. “I’ll make it up to you.”

Evan looked skeptical. “How? Watering my plants won’t cut it.”

Jared grinned. “I’ll enlist Connor to set up a surprise for you.”

“You’re making Connor do your own apology?”

“ _No_ , I’m getting Connor's help with heavy lifting.”

“Heavy lifting?” Evan raised an eyebrow.

Connor considered pointing out that he hadn’t agreed to anything. Instead, he just rolled with it. For his boyfriends. “Jared is pretty weak.”

Evan nodded. “That’s true.”

Jared scoffed. “No need to be rude.”

“Well,” Evan started, shrugging. “If you worked out, you could lift more.”

Jared pouted. “I didn't come here for this.”

Connor smirked, patting Jared on the cheek with a loud sizzling noise. “It’s okay, babe, we still like you.”

Jared rolled his eyes, slipping a hand under Connor's shirt to steam the fabric. “Why is your shirt so wrinkly, anyway?”

Connor let Jared smooth his shirt, sending him a playful glare. “I haven’t changed in three days.”

Jared's eyebrows shot up. “I can't tell if you're joking or not.”

Connor sighed, “Okay, it’s been two days and this is the only shirt I have that I haven’t burned through, so as long as I don’t smell bad, it stays.”

Jared sighed as well. “Alright, we’re going shirt shopping when we set up Evan's surprise.”

Connor scowled. He’d been putting off shopping for over a month now. “Or we could not, and I could just take some of your shirts.”

“We can do both. I don't have enough shirts to clothe both of us, buddy.”

Connor frowned but conceded. “Fine.” Shopping wouldn’t be too bad with Jared anyway.

Jared grinned at him. “Good. Now come give me a kiss, spicy boy.”

Connor snorted, “You know, if you kissed one of us every time you asked for a kiss, it would save a lot of time.” Nevertheless, Connor leaned down and kissed Jared, a hiss erupting as their lips touched.

Jared smiled, running his fingers through Connor's hair before pulling away. “Gettin’ pretty steamy in here now, huh?”

Connor hummed, running his fingers through Jared’s hair in turn. “I can’t tell if that was an awful pun or just an observation. But either way, yes, it is.”

Jared chuckled, grinning stupidly. “It was both.” He loved the hissing sound their touch made. “Evan, we’re gonna set up the best surprise you've ever seen _and_ woo you with our hot new fashions.”

Evan looked up from where he was staring at the ground, sure he was being ignored. “Oh, great.” Balsamine sprouted from his arms and the floor beneath him, signaling that he was getting impatient. 

Connor frowned, pulling away from Jared a bit. “Ev? You okay?” He wasn’t very good at flower meanings, but Evan looked upset and was sprouting blooms.

Evan looked at him, a yellow rose blooming from the palm of his left hand. “Apparently I’m jealous.”

Connor plucked the flower from Evan’s palm and twirled it in his fingers. “You know you don’t have to be jealous, Evan.” He leaned forward and pressed a slightly too warm kiss to Evan’s forehead. “We’d be nothing without you.”

“Looks like you’d be perfect without me,” Evan mumbled. A sprig of mint started crawling its way out of his shirt collar. He was suspicious. 

Jared grimaced, shaking his head. “Never.” He shifted slightly, moving around to stand behind Evan. He gently snaked his arms around Evan's waist, pulling him close. “You're what keeps us going.”

Evan automatically melted into Jared’s touch. “Fine,” he said, giving in easily. “But I don’t need a surprise.”

Jared hummed, pressing soft kisses to Evan's neck. “Probably still gonna get a surprise.”

Evan shivered. “No, really, I don’t need one.”

Connor rolled his eyes. “No one _needs_ a surprise. Let us do things for you.”

“But I haven’t done anything for you!” Evan’s emotions were all over the place that day. 

Jared laughed against the skin of Evan's neck. “You’ve done more for us than you could ever know.”

Evan couldn’t stop the small laugh that resulted from Jared’s own contagious one. “You know what I meant.”

“Well, it is mostly to make up for Jared being a dick and watering your hair flowers.”

Jared pouted. “Wow.”

Evan’s face fell. “It’s a flower crown, not hair flowers. That sounds weird. And it better be good to be able to make up for that.” He really didn’t like other people manipulating his flowers without his permission. 

“It will be the best surprise you’ve ever seen,” Connor had burned enough of Evan’s plants to know that it took a lot to make up for hurting his babies.

Jared nodded. “Definitely.”

Evan plucked the mint sprig from his neck and dropped it on the floor. “Fine. I’ll rate it on a scale of one to ten, and if it’s less than a seven, you’re both sleeping on separate couches.”

Jared gasped dramatically. “What?! Separate couches?! We can't even be banished together?”

“That takes the punishment out of being banished!” Evan said, pouting a little. 

“Why would I be punished? I didn’t even do anything.” Connor gave a put upon frown, still twirling the rose in his hands.

“Exactly, you didn’t help Jared make the surprise better.” Evan paused. “Hypothetically.”

Jared scoffed. “You're enjoying this far too much, according to your flowers.”

“What are you talking about?” Evan huffed, pretending he couldn’t feel the stems break through his skin. 

Jared laughed again, mouthing at his neck lightly. 

Evan rolled his eyes and sent a rose bud right into Jared’s mouth. “Too much excitement. Look at Connor, his hair’s catching fire.”

Connor reddened, running his fingers through his hair to douse the flames. “This is not too much excitement, Evan. Too much excitement was when you started sprouting those little white flowers because Jared took his shirt off last week.”

Evan turned pink. “I thought you didn’t know flower meanings, Connor.”

Connor shrugged. “I didn’t. But when your boyfriend gets that red and there are that many flowers, you look it up.”

Evan avoided his eyes. “Congrats, you know what cilantro means.” 

Jared quirked an eyebrow, pulling off his shirt. “What does cilantro mean?”

Evan sighed. “Pure love,” he lied. 

Jared spun Evan around, hands on his hips. “Oh?”

Connor smirked, despite knowing that the ends of his hair were lighting again. “They mean lust, Jare.”

Evan was fully red now. “Th-They might mean something along those lines, yeah.” On cue, his usually multicolored crown of flowers morphed into white cilantro petals.

Jared grinned, reaching around Evan to pull Connor's shirt up and off as well. “I see.”

Evan screwed his eyes shut, but it didn’t stop a couple more flowers from sprouting out of his arms. “What are you _doing_?”

Connor could feel his face and neck getting hot. Hotter than usual. He huffed, looking down at his discarded shirt. Making eye contact with Jared, he stepped closer and, being sure not to burn them, ran his finger down Evan’s arm across the tiny new buds.

The buds on Evan’s skin bloomed as Connor’s finger ran across them. He cracked an eye open. “You too?” he asked, betrayed. 

Connor turned to Evan, lifting a brow. “Have you ever known me to pass up an opportunity to make you blush?”

“I thought you had better control.”

Jared grinned, pulled Connor close, trapping Evan in between them. “You know how much you love getting steamed, Ev.”

Evan’s heart was beating fast. “I-Is this the surprise?” he squeaked. 

Jared shook his head, pulling Connor closer to create a steamy warmth to encompass Evan. “No. It's a bonus.”

Evan shuddered as the comfortable warmth calmed him down. He never could resist the feeling. “O-Okay.”

Connor leaned down, kissing just behind Evan’s ear. “This is fine, right?” He felt as if they had sprung this on Evan a bit. He wanted to make sure.

Evan hummed, more cilantro flowering at his feet. He nodded enthusiastically and didn’t say anything. 

Jared made a point of running his fingers through the stems and over Evan's skin, unintentionally leaving a damp trail over his arm.

Evan didn’t mind—for once. The water made the white blooms grow, but this time he didn’t say anything. 

Jared chuckled, trailing his lips down Evan's neck once again. “Awful lot of cilantro.”

Evan shuddered again. “You know what you’re doing,” he whispered. 

Jared hummed. “Yeah. Con? Care to do the honors of removing his shirt?”

Connor gave an approving noise, reaching down and trailing his fingers over the end of Evan’s shirt. He pulled it up and over Evan’s head, knocking a few flowers loose. He had to make a conscious effort to cool himself at the sight of Evan’s bare shoulders.

Jared ran his fingers over the new flowers on Evan's chest. “What do these mean?”

Evan didn’t even have to look. “Th-the orange ones are desire. The green one, um, it means homosexual affiliation.” He’d gotten pretty good at being able to tell without seeing them. 

Connor barked a laugh, looking up from where he’d been kissing Evan’s shoulders. “That’s pretty gay, Evan.”

Evan huffed. “This is pretty gay, Connor.”

Connor grinned, kissing his cheek. “Yeah, but it’s gayer with your gay flower.”

Evan didn’t respond. The comfortable warmth was getting to him. 

Jared sighed happily. “Tell us what you want, Ev.”

Evan took a breath. “I don’t know,” he said. It was the truth. He didn’t know how far the others wanted to go, either. 

Jared ran his hands down Evan's sides. “Gotta tell us what you want. Till then we can't help you.”

The little white blooms didn’t stop, followed by another orange one, a rose. “Um,” Evan thought for a moment, sure his flowers would give him away. “C-Can’t you tell?”

Jared's fingers didn't stop. “Yeah.” He pushed the lot of them backwards, until they reached the bed. “I can.”

\------

Evan reached out weakly to touch Connor’s cheek. “Hi,” he whispered. 

Connor kissed the inside of Evan’s wrist, a lazy smile on his face. “Hi.” He felt burned out. Literally.

Evan giggled, moving his other hand to poke Jared’s face. “Hey.”

Jared smiled back happily. “Hi. My side of the bed is all wet.”

Evan looked over. “You did that.”

Jared shrugged, kissing him. “Not my fault. Have you heard yourself? Hard the keep it under control.”

Connor cuddled closer to the other two. “I love vocal Evan,” he mumbled.

Evan relished the warmth from Connor. “He loves you too!”

Connor grinned, kissing Evan on the cheek. “We really should open a window or something, though.” It had gotten almost uncomfortably steamy in the room.

Jared snorted. “What, you don't like our post fuck sauna?”

“I’m already too hot,” Connor complained.

Evan hummed. “I’ll open the window for you, Connie.”

Connor, for once, didn’t grumble at the silly nickname. “Thanks, Ev.”

Evan turned around to face the window and raised his arm up parallel to the floor. A vine wrapped itself around his body until it grew thicker, following his arm up and toward the window. He jerked his hand up quickly, and the vine complied, lifting the window up and open. “There,” he said, dropping his arm and melting back onto the bed. 

Jared was practically a puddle at that point. “God, I love you guys.”

Connor never failed to be amazed by Evan’s abilities. He ran his hand down the arm Evan had just used to conjure the vine, a dopey grin on his face. “I love you guys too.”

Evan smiled and buried his face in Connor’s warm hair. “I love love.”

Jared chuckled, an arm snaking over Evan's waist. “We know.”

Connor lay his arm over Jared’s and yawned slightly. “I’m never moving again.”

Evan was already asleep.

Jared rolled his eyes. “You know our bed is gonna be a flower bed when we wake up, right?”

Connor nodded. “But you know you don’t really mind.”

Jared shrugged. “The flowers are soft.”

Connor snorted, closing his eyes. “You’re soft.”

Jared yawned. “You're hot.”

“Shhh, Jared, go to sleep.”

“One step ahead of ya’.” Jared was out, just like that.

\------

Connor stared at the rack of clothes in front of him. “So, what, exactly, is Evan’s surprise?”

Jared puffed out his cheeks. “Uh.. something really nice. We should hit up the gardening place after this.”

“I’m just saying, when I killed his cactus a month ago, I was on watering duty for two weeks. And you know how much I hate water.” Connor paused. “Except for you, I mean.”

Jared snorted. “I would say I hate fire, but at this point it just kinda gets me hot and bothered.”

Connor sent Jared a wink, “I know.”

“I guess a side effect of having a fire elemental as a lover is popping a boner from lighting a match.” Jared shrugged nonchalantly.

“I think that’s more a side effect of your thing for temp play, which is all you.”

“What can I say? It's _hot_.”

Connor rolled his eyes. If he had a dollar for every time he heard that joke. “We really need to figure out what to get Evan.”

“Hm.. roses. A fuck ton of them.” 

Connor thought for a moment. On one hand, Evan could always grow his own roses, but on the other, it was a romantic gesture, and Evan was a sucker for those. “It has to be better than our mind blowing sex.”

Jared nodded. “A fuck ton of roses, _and_ some special Evan-centric mind blowing sex. Tease him till he cries.”

Connor only pondered that idea for a moment before nodding resolutely. “That should work. Anything he wants for a night. You’re good at this.”

Jared beamed at him. “Thanks. I use my sex fantasies as inspiration.”

Connor chuckled, looking at his shorter boyfriend fondly. “Well, it will be Evan’s sex fantasies, so get ready for some tree roleplay or something.”

“I have the watering play down to a T.”

“Good. Let’s go to the flower shop.”

\------

“Okay Evan, keep your eyes closed.”

Evan obeyed. “What’s happening?”

Connor had just finished arranging the roses, only pricking himself a few times. He sent Jared two thumbs up, the signal to let Evan open his eyes.

Jared slipped his arms around Evan's waist from where he stood behind him, leaning close to whisper in his ear. “Open.”

Evan had his hands on his eyes, but he removed them, placing them on Jared’s arms as he opened his eyes to see. “Oh my god,” he breathed. That was a lot of roses. 

Connor held out his arms in a ‘ta-da’ motion. “For you.”

Jared smiled, kissing his neck. “Thoughts?”

Evan’s eyes were wide. “They’re beautiful! How many are there?” 

“Exactly 5,876.”

Connor grimaced, remembering the bill. “We asked for as many as possible.”

Evan was snapped out of his trance. “This must have cost a fortune!”

Jared hushed him. “Hush. Not important.”

Evan was back to being enthralled in a snap. “W-Was this the surprise?” He looked at Jared, since he was closer. “It’s a really nice surprise.”

“Part of it.” Jared beamed. “Connor? Want to explain the rest?”

“It was your idea, Jared, you sure you don’t want to tell him?” Connor stepped closer, but didn’t quite integrate himself into their hug yet.

Jared hummed, whispering lowly. “We are going to let you have your way with us completely. No questions, no complaints. Whatever you want.”

Evan managed to pry his eyes away from the roses again. “You’ll make me as much mac and cheese as I want?”

Jared laughed loudly. “Yeah, or I’ll blow you.”

Evan reddened. “T-To cool off the mac and cheese so I can eat it?”

“To fuck you.”

“This isn’t about mac and cheese, is it?” Evan sprouted a single white flower from his cheekbone. 

Jared licked up Evan's neck in response.

Evan shuddered. It definitely wasn’t about mac and cheese. “Wh-Whatever I want?”

Connor huffed a laugh. “Whatever you want.” He paused. “Including mac and cheese, I guess.”

Evan looked down. “I’m hungry.”

Jared chuckled, pushing Evan into Connor's arms. “Con, you take care of him and I’ll go fix up some Mac and cheese.”

Evan was lax in Connor’s arms. “Take care of me?”

Connor smiled, holding onto Evan tightly. “Always. What do you want?”

Evan pretended to think for a moment. “Mac and cheese.”

Connor laughed, kissing Evan’s forehead. “I think Jared’s already on that.”

“Then I want a kiss,” Evan ordered. 

“Gladly.” Connor bent down for a soft and steady kiss, letting Evan lead it, as it was his night.

Evan didn’t deepen it; if he’d even wanted to, he wasn’t sure he knew how. He wasn’t used to being this in control, and so far there’d only been a kiss and a promise of food. He kept it going, though, as long and soft as he could.

Connor pulled away only when he could tell that they both needed breath. He pecked Evan’s lips one more time before pulling away to get a better look at him. “So what do you want to do tonight? I know Jared is set on sex all night, but it really is your choice. Whatever you want.”

Evan was quiet for a while. “C-Can we just wing it? See where it goes?” 

Connor kissed Evan’s temple. “Of course, Ev.”

Evan smiled and looked back at the huge pile of roses. “These really are beautiful, Connor. It smells amazing in here.” He turned toward the taller of his boyfriends. “Thank you.”

Connor rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, the ends of his hair lighting. “It was Jared’s idea. All of it.” Despite dating these two for so long, he still wasn’t very good with genuine gratitude or compliments.

Evan pinched a few of the smaller flames out to douse them. “You still helped. You probably paid for it. And it’s not over yet.” He gave an awkward uncharacteristic wink. “10/10, would recommend.”

Connor’s face grew warmer, but he dropped his hand, relaxing. Innuendos were much easier than compliments. “I’ll do my best to live up to expectations, then.”

Evan leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He was hotter than usual. “You already do.”

“Mac and cheese for our king,” Jared called, waltzing into the room with a large bowl.

Evan grinned. “I’m not a _king_.” He was hungry, though. He eyed the bowl excitedly. 

Jared shrugged, handing over the bowl. “You're our king.”

Evan looked up from the bowl. “Kinky.”

Jared winked at him.

Evan rolled his eyes and started eating. “Jare, you always make the best mac and cheese,” he praised. 

“Thanks. Pastas are my specialty.” He smiled at him, shrugging.

Evan nodded. “They really are.” He was too hungry to care about how awkward it was eating when the other two weren’t. 

“That’s because you would only eat pasta for your whole life if we would let you,” Connor said, shooting Jared a look.

“True!”

Jared just shrugged again. “Probably.”

“Look, I have priorities.”

Connor hummed. “Food is a good priority. Anything else you want?”

“Love and affection.”

Jared's arms were around Evan's waist in a second. “We can _definitely_ provide that.”

Evan giggled, poppies sprouting from the floor under him. “Perfect.”

Connor kissed Jared’s cheek and then Evan’s. “Love and affection. You’re going easy on us, babe.”

Evan sneered. “I’m not just gonna come out and say I want you to screw me.”

Jared quirked an eyebrow. “Is that what you want?”

Evan shrank in on himself a smidge. “Maybe.”

“It’s your night,” Connor said, pushing a too-large petal out of Evan’s eyes. “You have to tell us what you want, though.”

Evan pouted. “You know I’m bad at words.”

Connor’s eyes widened. “That’s the biggest lie I’ve ever heard. You’re great with words, you just don’t want to use them.”

Jared straightened Evan's back, hands on his shoulders. “Nothing you say can be wrong tonight. You're in charge.”

“That’s, uh, kinda scary,” Evan admitted. 

Jared pressed a calming kiss to his cheekbone. “'s okay. It's just us, Ev.”

“Yeah?” Evan looked at Connor. 

Connor gave a reassuring smile. “Nothing you could say would be wrong. We’re offering.”

Evan gulped, but Connor’s smile and Jared’s soft hands eased his anxiety. “Okay,” he agreed. “Let me finish this though.” He raised his spoon for emphasis. 

Jared nodded. “Of course. You can also have the seat of honor while you eat. Connor's lap.”

Connor turned to Jared in confusion. “Since when is that the seat of honor?” He was willing, of course, he loved having his boyfriends in his lap.

“When _isn't_ it?”

“It always is!” Evan laughed. “Can I?” He gestured toward Connor’s lap, which he knew was warm and inviting. 

Connor nodded automatically, opening his arms.

Evan melted into his arms, only hesitating momentarily to allow a small vine to catch his bowl. “God, you’re already hot, huh?”

Connor wrapped his arms around Evan’s waist. “It’s hard not to be around you.” He pulled Evan closer, leaving his hands free to eat his food.

Evan turned around so he could face Jared. He used one hand to eat his food—quickly, so they could get on with the night—and the other to beckon Jared closer. 

Jared obediently moved closer, taking a seat beside the other two. 

Connor leaned forward, resting his chin on Evan’s shoulder. Looking at the flowers in Evan’s hair, he remembered something that Evan had said the other day about his hair flowers being a flower crown. He kissed Evan’s shoulder quickly. “Our Flower Prince,” he whispered.

Evan giggled. “That’s better than king, honestly.” He leaned his head on Connor’s. 

Jared hummed. “Well, you're our king for tonight.”

“That’s still terrifying.” Prince sounded better to Evan. 

“Okay, fine, you're our prince. I’m your fool and he's your handmaid.”

Connor huffed. “I’m at least a knight. At least.”

Evan made a face. “Handmaid.”

Connor scrunched up his nose. “Fine. But only for you.”

“That’s the point!”

Jared laughed. “Well, Jared the fool, at your service.”

Connor snorted, looking over at his shorter boyfriend. “You don’t have to say ‘the fool’, it’s not like it’s much of a title change.”

“Jared’s my other handmaid because I’m high maintenance.” 

Jared ran a hand down Evan's chest lightly. “This handmaid will give you a hand _job_.”

Evan tried to keep eye contact. “Will he?”

Jared's fingers drifted down easily. “Absolutely.”

The familiar white petals of cilantro fell from Evan’s hair. “G-Great.”

Jared's hand didn't move away. “Are you done eating?”

Evan pried his eyes off of Jared’s and looked over at where his little vine was already setting the bowl down. “I– Yeah.”

Jared's hand pressed down. “Yeah?”

Evan’s voice came out high and squeaky. “Yeah!” he reassured. 

Jared smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to Evan's collar bone. “What do you want us to do?”

Evan gulped. “Um– T-Tease me,” he ordered, not sounding very intimidating as his flowers bloomed on his arms. “A-And don’t stop until–” He never was good at dirty talk. “Until you’ve b-broken me.”

Jared gently pushed Evan backwards so that he was laid out against Connor's chest and lap. “We can _definitely_ do that.”

Connor loosened his hold on Evan’s waist, gently running his hands up and down Evan’s sides. He made contact with Jared over Evan’s shoulder. “Sounds perfect,” he kissed up the side of Evan’s neck.

Evan squirmed a little under the touch. It was going to be a long night. 

\------

Jared smiled, pulling a still teary Evan closer. “So what's your rating?”

Evan shuddered. “E-Eleven out of ten,” he assured. He buried his face in Connor’s hair in front of him. 

Jared chuckled, pressing a kiss to the nape of Evan's neck. “So I'm forgiven?”

Evan nodded. “I-I shouldn’t have gotten angry.” But if this was what resulted, he didn’t regret it. 

“I shouldn't have messed with your flowers.” 

“That’s not a valid reason to get so mad at you, Jare.”

Jared melted into Evan's back. “I did it after you told me to stop. I was in the wrong.”

Connor turned, blinking lazily at the other two. “Are you seriously fighting over whether or not you should have fought?”

Evan pouted. “Sorry, Connie.”

Connor huffed, settling back down. “It’s fine, as long as all your fights end like this.”

“I agree,” Evan whispered. 

Jared shrugged. “I'm down.”

“Good.”

“I love you two,” Evan said sleepily. 

Jared smiled, letting his eyes fall closed as well. “Love you guys.”

Evan had almost fallen asleep when his eyes cracked open again. “Jared,” he started nervously. “How long, um, have you been able to do that– that thing, with the water?” He felt himself blush remembering the night’s events, but he didn’t dare himself to be more specific. 

Jared hummed thoughtfully. “Which one?”

Evan gulped. “Just– the thing. Y-You know what I’m talking about, right, Connor?”

“I know what you’re talking about,” Connor sent Jared a pointed look. “So does he, he just wants you to praise him.”

Jared chuckled. “It was an accident. Never knew you had a thing for almost drowning, though.”

Evan pouted. “You get turned on by matches. Are you really one to talk?”

Connor preened. “I did that.”

Jared scoffed. “You say that like it isn't super hot in every meaning of the word.”

Evan scoffed. “It is, but only when it’s Connor.”

Connor kissed Evan’s hand. “I love you too, Ev.”

Jared snickered. “Definitely love his vines.”

Evan buried his face in Connor’s hair again, a little flustered. “You do, don’t you?” he teased, muffled. 

Connor flushed, looking away. “That was _one time_ and Evan even said it was an accident, so shut up.”

Evan hummed. “It could maybe not be an accident next time,” he suggested. 

Connor whirled back around to face Evan. “I- you- huh?” He could smell smoke. He ran a hand through his hair and put out the flames.

Evan let their noses touch. “Con, you liked it. I can do it again.”

Connor’s face flushed darker. He cleared his throat. “Right. Okay.” He tried to regain control, but he couldn’t stop his face from burning.

Evan looked worried. Connor’s heat was growing rapidly. “Are you okay?”

Jared reached around Evan, running a hand over Connor's cheeks. “Cool it, hot stuff.”

Connor took a long breath, letting Jared’s touch cool him back to a relatively normal temperature. “Sorry. Too much,” he waved his hand, not wanting to verbalize the fact that he almost lost it at one suggestion.

Evan’s face fell. “I’m sorry, Connor.” He hadn’t meant to make him upset. 

Connor’s eyes widened. “Wh- no, Ev, I wasn’t _mad_.”

“It-It’s okay, I’m sorry. I won’t, um, suggest anything anymore?” Evan wasn’t really sure what he’d done wrong. 

Jared shook his head. “Evan, no, he was into it. That’s why he was getting all heated up.”

Connor nodded quickly in affirmation.

Evan blinked. “Oh. Oh, he- you- Oh.” Wow. “Round two?” he joked. He was starting to feel better, but he was still tired and sore.

Jared laughed. “Your tone says joking but your body says serious.”

“Wh-who, me?” Evan squeaked. 

Connor hummed. “It is your night.”

“D-Didn’t you just say it was too much?”

Connor shrugged. “I meant that I was getting too worked up. But if you guys are up for something.”

Evan slowly turned around. “J-Jared?” He needed confirmation from him too.

“I'm always ready, sweetie.”

“God, Jare.”


End file.
